Inesperado
by Subaru Alaude
Summary: Conteniendo la respiracion, se incorporó alejando el abrumador aroma del vino, observando como su silueta se alejaba del umbral de la puerta con paso lento y desinteresado, como invitandolo a seguirla; el cocinero avanzó sin percatarse de los fuertes latidos que se agolpaban con brusquedad en su pecho.


**Inesperado**

Sostuvo la botella entre sus dedos, al tiempo que bebía lenta y confiadamente el vino color violeta que discurría por la comisura de sus labios. Podía percibir aquel inconfundible aroma de uvas adherido al cristal verdusco de la copa apenas alzada de la helada superficie de la mesa.

Alzo la vista por enésima vez, comprobando con mas claridad aun bajo el débil tintineo de la escasa luz de las velas, la alargada y esbelta silueta, que presumía entre difusos contornos sus alabadas proporciones.

Celebraban.

Dio un sorbo mas antes de incorporarse y rebuscar entre media docena de botellas alguna que aun permaneciera intacta. No era propio de un caballero beber mas de la cuenta, pero que mas daba. Si no podía hacerlo hoy, no podría ningún otro día.

Inclino la cabeza con soltura y mirando de reojo confirmo que la navegante se levantaba y se despedía de todos sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Tampoco era que pudiese reprochárselo, ni nada parecido. Pero aun así le dolía demasiado.

Porque aquel era un día especial. O eso quería pensar.

Salió de la habitación. Sin apenas mirar a nadie, y con el corazón latiéndole con frenesí. Sintiendo como sus músculos respondían tardíamente a lo que hacia. Ni si quiera se lo planteo, y cuando quiso descubrir hacia donde se dirigía, sus pies le detuvieron en el umbral de una habitación que por momentos le pareció irreconocible.

Llamo un par de veces, esperando alguna respuesta que proviniera del interior apagado de aquella habitación. Pero nada se escucho.

Había confiado demasiado en el peso de su propio cuerpo, en la inquebrantable voluntad que rondaba por su mente y sobre todo en la compasión que pensó ella sentiría por el, en esa alebrestada noche.

Giro sobre sus pasos y entonces la vio. Con el aire invernal sucumbiendo ante su propia terquedad, atinando a sonreír con la mas estúpida de las razones.

Nami permanecía inamovible entre los silbidos del viento y el movimiento de sus cabellos. Componiendo aquella extraña mueca de sorpresa que el cocinero solo había visto por lo menos un par de veces.

-Nami-san –llamo con dulzura, en un vano intento por evitar sobresaltar a la pelirroja. El efecto pasajero del alcohol se veía lejano con aquel helado viento-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió. Se mantuvo callada, dejando que el vaivén de las olas llenaran el inmenso silencio que se estancaba entre los dos.

La quietud que brotaba en la cubierta del barco le indicaba que debía aguardar, permanecer justo como siempre lo hacia. Al margen de todo lo que ella pudiera permitirle. Esperando con los latidos abruptos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

La pelirroja extendió su brazo sin apenas desviar la mirada del horizonte. De una forma brusca, el cocinero pudo percibir la brillante caja envuelta en papel plateado que permanecía aun oculta entre las manos de la navegante.

-¿Es… para mi? –pregunto incrédulo, paseando la mirada del regalo a la navegante. Nami afirmo con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y le hizo hincapié a que tomara la cajita apenas mas grande que su Log Poss

Parpadeo confundido antes de comenzar a comprender lo que sucedía. Había corrido para que aquel desagradable sentimiento que crecía dentro de el se esfumase, para evitar que un profundo odio se estancara en la mirada de la navegante y parecía que había sido menos que innecesario.

Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, que aun permanecía impregnada de las uvas otoñales de algún lugar lejano de su memoria y desprendió el envoltorio con lentitud, pues temía que si rompía el papel, un fuerte e inconfundible puño le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Levantó la tapa y removió los trozos de papel que escondían un diminuto chocolate con su nombre detenidamente grabado.

Aun no lo concebía en su totalidad. ¿En que momento ella…. ?

-No podía olvidarlo –murmuro la navegante sin mirar al cocinero que permanecía perplejo-. Era imposible que lo hiciera

Sanji la observo con detenimiento. Aquel era el primer obsequio que Nami le daba en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y era cuando mucho algo que podía preparar en menos de media hora.

Era pequeño, había quedado semi-deforme y el aroma del cacao se había perdido entre la ventisca que soplaba esporádicamente entre ellos. Pero no le importaba. Porque aquello había sido cocinado especialmente para el, y podía percibir el increíble esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer ella por entregarle algo.

-Se que no es mucho –admitió en voz baja la navegante.- El resto ni siquiera eran comestibles… - afirmo ocultando su rostro entre los rizos alargados

Desvió la mirada, removiendo sus delgados dedos entre si para resguardar el poco calor que se asentaba en sus manos. El cocinero noto el inconfundible rastro de quemaduras débiles esparcidas por su piel.

-Nami-san –llamo el rubio –Agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no quiero que te lastimes por mi causa…

Ella lo miro y conteniendo el aliento un par de lagrimas escaparon por su mejilla.

Pues no era necesario aclarar que ella no era buena cocinando, sabia por adelantado lo que Sanji le diría

-Quiero que comprendas una cosa. –murmuro recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja –No necesitabas darme nada, porque mi mejor regalo es poder estar contigo todos los días Nami-san

La aludida aun sollozaba por lo bajo, tratando de aminorar el terrible fracaso culinario que había hecho.

-No tienes que mentir Sanji-kun. -sentencio la mujer con la voz apagada- Se que sabe horrible. Así que no tienes porque comértelo…

-Pero yo no miento. –afirmo levantando la vista, chocando la mirada con la de ella –Mira… -murmuro antes de dar un mordisco al diminuto chocolate que mantenía aun entre su pálida mano y llevado por un terrible impulso acerco sus labios con timidez a los de Nami depositando los residuos del chocolate con lentitud.

Y entonces fue ella la que se sorprendió, no por el impulsivo atrevimiento, si no por la extraña sensación de felicidad que sintió al tacto dulce de sus labios. Después de todo, no era tan terrible cocinando como había pensado.

Sanji se aparto, mostrando una sonrisa sutil entre manchones diminutos de chocolate esparcidos por la comisura de sus labios.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sanji-kun –murmuro con una sonrisa la navegante, devolviéndole el beso con increíble torpeza.


End file.
